Snow White Cries Wolf
by FablesRomantic
Summary: After hours, Snow is filing the end of the paperwork of the Fabletown case involving Faith and Lily the murder victims, but she receives a welcome visitor.


Snow's hands raced as she etched words onto paper, signing this and signing that. The amount of paper involved in a murder case was phenomenal, and with Crane missing, Snow White had nothing else to do but file it all. Her large apartment was empty as usual, and she didn't feel like sleeping just yet. Something was on her mind about the case, something that didn't make sense, they never recovered Faith's body, and it just didn't add up. She scanned through documents like a busy bee over a field of ripe flowers, her glasses on and eyes fixated on her work, she didn't hear the business office door open and shut.

A calloused warm, and rough hand worked into her shoulders, kneading her aching muscles, the sudeen scent of bourbon and cigarettes alerted her that Sheriff Bigby Wolf was massaging her back.

"You're too tense Snow, what have you been getting all worked up about? The case is over, you should be at home drinking wine and celebrating." Snow sighed gruffly, she wasn't in the mood for his pitiful attempts to pretend she wasn't Deputy Mayor of Fabletown. She took off her glasses and set them down on her desk, swiveling around in her chair to face him.

"For your information this paperwork can't file itself Bigby, and who would I celebrate with exactly? I'm not popular with the other Fables, heck, most of them probably despise me."

Bigg's shot a cheeky grin, "You could always celebrate with me, I've got some whiskey back at my place, couple balloons, it would be great!" Snow breathed through her nose, and Bigby noticed she wasn't amused, "Believe me, the last thing on my mind is alcohol and balloons." She slumped into her chair and Bigby sat on her desk beside her, he lit and smoke and exhaled away from her, knowing she wasn't fond of having secondhand smoke in her pretty face all the time.

"You should get some rest, you've been through a lot today Bigby." Snow insisted quietly kneading her temples. Bigby huffed, "When you're the Sheriff, rest isn't an option." Snow smiled slyly, "You still need it."

Bigby got up, and stretched, "Let's go catch a movie?" Snow looked at him in disbelief, "Bigby, it's 2 AM in the damn morning."

Bigby checked his watch, "Ah. That explains how quiet the streets are, oh, wanna go for a nice evening stroll?" He murmured with the cigarette between his lips. "Bigby, please. It's cold."

He sighed, "Well, you're going to come with me then." He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, her breath caught in her throat and she let out a sigh. "Bigbyyyyy... stop it!" He carried her out into the hall and to the elevator, he set her down gently on her heels and pressed the button. "We're going somewhere we can _talk."_

Snow had no idea what they were supposed to be talking about, but he grabbed her hand on the way out of the elevator and led her to his tiny apartment. He opened the door, it was cold and dark, she could hear the fridge running loudly to her left and the cold nightly breeze tugging at her loose fabrics. "Damn should have shut those before I left this morning." Bigby grunted as he closed the window with a noisy thud. Snow wandered around his apartment, evidence of lonely take-away meals and dusty furniture showed no signs of Bigby bothering to take care of his little shithole of an apartment. "Why did you bring me here? What is it you wanna talk about?" Snow insisted, taking a seat at his faded wooden kitchen table in the middle of the room. Bigby paid no mind to her, he went into the kitchen and fetched two rustic looking glasses and filled them with whiskey. She sat down beside her and handed her a glass, "Drink up toots, we did it. We solved this ridiculous conundrum that baffled Fabletown and rocked Bullfinch Street."

"Toots?" Snow glared at him, he smirked sheepishly, "I mean, like, uh, hm. Do you want to drink or not?"

Snow stared at the dark bitter smelling liquid and took a deep drink, flinching at the taste. "Good God what would make this so appealing to you that you willingly consume it?" She coughed.

"Eh, it numbs the senses, too much information is buzzing around and when you're like me, that can drive you crazy." He settled into his seat and smiled at her. "You look really beautiful tonight." Snow blushed and looked over herself, her hand was covered in ink stains and her hair was in a mess from the wind, her lipstick had faded and she looked tired. She saw no reason why he would say that, but thanked him and adjusted her hair. He put his hand on her arm and stopped her, "You don't need to change a thing."

Snow stared at him, transfixed on his face, he had bruises, cuts and scars, his facial hair was coarse and unkempt, but his smile made her melt inside, and those deep brown eyes. His eyes were like huge pools of mystery and deep hidden emotions, they never shed a tear nor gave signs of giving in. She loved his eyes, and she had been staring into them for so long she noticed his face had gotten closer, she could smell his breath, feel warmth radiating of of his cheeks and lips, his eyelids were heavy and closed as he leant forward into her. His lips were dry and tasted of nicotene and bourbon, his whiskers tickled her face and his tounge danced against hers. Snow felt his arms fold around her, pulling her close and his breath rolled across her face as he kissed her passionatley. She never knew such a side to him, and Bigby never thought she would ever give this to him. He broke away from her, and Snow found her eyes heavy and lips pursed, lolling in the moment and dazed from the fiery kiss. "Snow, for too damn fucking long I have wanted you. I never thought you-" Snow put a hand on his face, her heart pounding, "Shut up and kiss me." The words tumbled from her lips, was this even the dainty Snow White speaking? Bigby growled and pushed into her, his weight unbalanced her off of her chair and they tumbled onto the floor, Bigby caught her and laid her gently the rest of the way on their descent. His big arms were on either side of her, his knees each side of her waist and his mouth caressing her own with lust and need. Snow felt her hands move across his broad shoulders, down his spine and he trembled against her delicate touch. He broke free from their kiss and breathed heavily into her neck, gently grazing his teeth against her and kissing her there. She felt his arms, how hairy and warm and strong their were. "Ugh Snow..." he breathed into her as her hands stroked his body, he lifted himself up, loosened his tie and tossed it, he uncarefully tore his shirt off and tossed that too. His body reeked of sweat and musk, Snow traced his bullet wounds, scars and other inflicted tales of his past with her delicate fingers, his body was so warm to the touch, he pressed his chest against her, smothering her, she could hardly breathe, his kissed her hard, his fingers lacing between hers.

He felt himself getting hard, his jeans now uncomfortable and tight. He pressed it against Snow, who moaned into his mouth. She pushed him off of her and whispered "Let's go to your bedroom."

Bigby just started laughing.

"What did I say?" Snow looked offended, he spilled over and laughed into her chest. His body was in fits of hysteria, and Snow looked taken aback. "I don't have a bed." He choked out between laughing and snorting. It took a while for him to stop laughing, but he eventually settled down, he had rolled off of Snow and onto the hardwood floor beside her, still giggling to himself. Snow got up and looked around. Sure enough, there was no bed, nor a bedroom in fact. Just a lonely blue sofa chair in the corner of his living room. Bigby got up, wiped his brow and came over to her, "I sleep in the chair, Snow."

She giggled. He went over to the soft blue chair and sat down, shirtless, and to be pantless. He wriggled out of his tight jeans, tossed off his shoes and socks, and sat there, erection poking out through his trunks and his gorgeous body glistening with sweat, even on such a chilling night. "Come over here..." He gestured, Snow was worried, she didn't expect it to get so far, just a little hook up of lips and a little touch here and there, but if she sat down on his lap, there was no way she could control herself, or control him.

She warily started over to him, he got up and towered above her, gentley unbuttoning her blouse and kissing her softly. She embraced him, and slid out of her skirt until she and Bigby were in their smallclothes. Bigby started kissing her harder, working his fingers in between her skin and her bra strap, slowly unhinging the hooks to free her supple breasts. She kissed him and grabbed his hand, trailing it up her body until she placed his large warm hands on her breasts, he felt them, their warmth and their silkiness. His fingers traced her nipple, and he bent down to kiss one, and suck the other. He turned her towards him and he sat down, pulling her face first into his lap. She sat, knees either side of him and his stiffness poking her wet centre. "Shall I get rid of this?" Snow tugged at the elastic on his briefs, Bigby grinned and she got up, breasts gently jiggling as she tugged him out of his underwear to feast her eyes on Bigby Wolf's huge cock.

8 inches long, thick and erect, Bigby shot up and quickly slipped Snow out of her lacy underwear, to reveal a soft patch of dark hair above her slit. Snow was self conscious, she hadn't been with a man in so long she hadn't trimmed, but Bigby loved it. He had his own coarse hair betwixt his legs, but it seemed like nothing in contrast to his length. Bigby sat down, and slowly helped Snow hover over him, he cupped her face and kissed her soft lips. His rough hands on her silken hips, his tanned skin against her paleness, two complete opposites, the good and the bad. Snow felt something so wrong with sleeping with her collegue, her sheriff, but so right to be with such a caring and loyal man who has treated her so kindly.

Her wetness slightly touched the tip of Bigby's cock, he winced in pleasure.

"Should we?" He asked. "What? You're asking me? This was your idea you silly-" She stopped. He looked worried, he wanted her so badly but he was having so many stray thoughts. "Bigby, I want you." She whispered lightly into his neck, kissing him. "I need you..." He confessed. He put his hands gently on her hips, and helped her slide onto him, slowly, as not to hurt her. "Snow, please, if this hurts, don't do it." He begged, kissing her shoulder, panting heavily. Snow's face contorted in pain, she bit her lip ad tried hard not to groan as the sharpness bit through her as she lowered herself onto his large member. "I will..."

He couldn't fit all the way in, but it didn't matter. Bigby felt her warm wet walls around him, her wetness pulsated around him, she exhaled heavily, supporting herself on his shoulders. He stared into her icy blue eyes, he smiled slightly, adoring her face. Her nose, her eyebrows, her lips, her cheeks, he stroked her chin and kissed her. This Big Bad Wolf turned into the sweetest man right before her very eyes. She had seen him fighting, bloody, wounded and swearing death threats at murderers. This wasn't a monster beneath her, it was Bigby Wolf.

She slid upwards on his shaft, he groaned into her neck, she slide down, up, down, up, down. A rhythm, slow and deep as she could fit him. Her heart quickened and her breathing hastened. Bigby held her hips still, his nails lightly digging into her as electric pleasure rippled through his cock, down his thighs right into his toes. Snow dragged her fingers through his soft brown hair, holding her face close to his, breathing into his ear, she rode him for a while, listening to him breathe, listening to the noise their sweet love made, and the humming of the refridgerator. 

Snow closed her eyes, she saw nothing but his big brown eyes and his sweet smile, she felt her face get hot, her mouth opening and a moan came out without warning. Her g-spot was rubbing against the tip of his cock, Bigby whispered, "Yes." He could sense a great warmth, golden pleasure welling up inside of Snow. His gaze intensified, fixated on her mouth, her lips, as she groaned and moaned and whispered sweet nothings. "Ohh Bigby..." She cried quietly.

"Yes." He groaned, feeling his cock deep inside of her. She rode him harder, faster, she couldn't take it anymore and she boiled over. "Wolf! Ohhh yes Wolf!" She came around his hard thick length and her face grew hot with lust. She kissed him hard, her clitoris rubbing against his pubic bone, sending her over the edge again. Bigby felt close too, his hard cock throbbing. He held Snow in place and fucked up into her. Slamming against her tight wet cunt, his toes crinkled, his nose twitched and his jaw dropped, as he groaned, his claws came out, stinging her, she didn't care, his eyes burned bright yellow and his teeth were sharp against Snow's bare skin, he kissed her neck and bit her lightly, as his body convulsed and his cock throbbed inside her. He suddenly slumped into his chair, Snow falling on top of his in a heap of sweaty lustful flesh. Snow rested her head against his huge shoulders, and he buried his face in her hair, whispering, "I love you." 47 times as he stroked down her back, her arms and kissed her cheek. His deep and wolfy voice made her grin, and for the first time in her lifetime, Snow felt completley and utterly convinced she had found her real prince charming, though he was hairy, rough and reminded her of a wild animal, she knew she felt it too.

"I love you too." And Bigby smiled, "Would you like a blanket? You've got goose bumps." Snow didn't mind, her back was cold, but her whole body was warm with her undying fondness of Bigby Wolf.

"Bigby, can I stay the night?"

He smiled, kissing her soft lips before resting his hair against the back of his chair. "Of course you can, but you have to stay right here."


End file.
